My Only Birthday Wish
by Ninaiso
Summary: Canada makes a silent birthday wish. Will anyone hear him this time around?


The room was empty. A few birthday decorations were streamed on the blank walls and a large table was seated in the middle. Around five chairs where lined around the table, all empty. At the top end of the table was a young man about in his upper teens. He looked around at the empty room as his glasses reflected the lights hanging from the ceiling. He sighed, "No one remembered huh?" he dropped his head in disappointment. "Not even Kumachika remembered…" he was referring to his polar bear companion Kumajiro. He always had trouble remembering his exact name. He stared at the cake in front of him, candles all lit. "I wish someone would remember me." his voice just barley above a whisper, he blew the candles out on top of his birthday cake. Just a few seconds after, the sound of the door bursting open startled him. He let out a small shriek as he fell back on the floor.

"Ahahahaha~! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!" a young man laughed. He walked over to the other boy and offered his hand to help him up, "Sorry I'm late Canada, today 'as been rough.." Canada was a little shocked that someone actually showed up that he hesitated a minute before grabbing the other's hand.

"America? You remembered?" Canada asked, a bit bewildered by the visit.

"Duh, of course I did! You think I'd forget my own bro's birthday?" He chuckled with a wide grin on his face. "So, am I too late?" He asked looking around the blank room.

"Oh! Um, no you aren't. You're actually the first guest here…" He trailed off as he glanced at all the empty chairs.

"Good!" Alfred shouted in approval, causing Canada to snap out of his trance, "That means I can give you my present first!" by the look on America's face Canada didn't know if he should be scared or excited. America grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway.

"H-hey! Slow down!" he attempted to yell but his voice was hardly loud. America completely ignored his request and kept running, dragging Canada behind him as he tried to keep up. America stopped dead in his tracks causing Canada to slam into him. He fell back while America barley moved an inch.

"Haha, what is it with you and falling today, dude?" He laughed as he jerked Canada back up to his feet and pointed at the door in front of him. "Open it." it almost sounded like a demand. Canada hesitated, America was of course a prankster. "Common dude, open it!" America repeated. Canada cautiously put his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"SURPIIIIISE~!" shouted everyone in the room. Surprise indeed, everyone he knew was there! The room was flowing with beautiful décor and the cake was a two-tiered masterpiece. Gift wrapped presents were laying on the table and there was music filling the room. Canada was shocked! He was speechless as his mouth hung open.

"Well dude, whatterya waitin' for? Get in there!" America gave a encouraging push as he followed behind.

Canada looked around the room, "A-are they all here for… me?" he said with a hopeful smile.

"America wasn't the only one who remembered." England smirked, he wasn't about to be outdone by his former colony.

"Oui! Of course, how could I forget your birsday?" France wrapped his arms around Canada's waist and leaned in but was quickly nudged in the side by England.

"Your hormones can wait 'till after the party." the brit grunted. France pouted as he rubbed his side. If it wasn't Canada's birthday the fight would be so on. Canada chuckled nervously. He still wasn't used to that, or any intense physical contact for that matter.

"I hope you like the cake! I made it myself, aru~" China smiled, "It doesn't just look great, it tastes great too! Western traditions are quite a challenge aru, but they are very fun!" China paused for a moment, then leaned close to Canada's ear, "But do not eat the cupcakes," he whispered, "England made those." he shuttered.

"Oi! I heard that!" the brit shouted. Everyone burst into laughter, all except England of course. He crossed his arms in disapproval. To him, his cooking was the best!

"You see the present over there?" the tall Russian motioned towards the large box against the wall, "That is my present to you. You should open it last." he said with that ominous smile on his face. Canada gave a small gulp and grinned nervously back at Russia.

"Time to blow out the candles!" America exclaimed, completely oblivious to the creepy atmosphere that emanated from Russia. He guided Canada to the table and sat him down in the chair. He lit the candles and everyone sang "Happy Birthday". Canada, with a big smile on his face, blew out all the candles. Cheers and applause rang through the room

"Time for cake, aru!" China pulled out his knife and began cutting the cake. He passed out pieces to everyone as they look their seats.

"So wahg dich you wis for?" America asked Canada with a mouth full of cake.

Canada smiled, "My wish already came true."

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haaa figured I needed to upload _something_ so here is a fic I wrote back in July 1st of 2011. Enjoy?


End file.
